1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to components used to test integrated circuit devices under test (DUTs). More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to the manufacture of substrates used in an array of substrates in a probe card assembly to test the DUTs.
2. Related Art
Test systems to test DUTs can include a prober, or other test device that support a probe card for electrically contacting DUTs on the wafer. The test system for wafers can likewise be used to perform testing of DUTs after a wafer has been diced up into individual components.
The prober or other test system for supporting a probe card is typically designed to fit into a limited space requirement, and to accommodate certain size wafers. Limits to the prober and test system limit the size of a probe card to enable it to fit within the confines of the test system.
Probe card configurations can be provided to support one or more substrates or tiles carrying test probes. It is desirable to provide substrates themselves that fit within the confines of the area of a prober or other test device for supporting probe cards while providing a substrate that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.